Kidnapped
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: News of a demon boy gets out to a certain informant, and for someone who doesn't believe in that kind of stuff, it's unbelievable. When he sees him with his own eyes, he's actually rather pleased. But why? What could he possibly do with the demon boy? Meanwhile, the demon boy's twin brother won't let his brother be taken away without a fight. No pairings (yet) R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"What?! What do you mean 'Has the flame of Satan?'" A voice asked, sounding particularly shocked. Another voice could be heard from the telephone the first person was holding.

_"I know it may sound shocking, and maybe unbelievable for someone like you, but you must understand, I do not lie. This boy has the flame of Satan." _

"It is unbelievable. You know, you have some crazy stories to tell, but you have never told something about... About _demons." _The man sighed and leaned against his couch.

_"How about I send you some pictures of him? You'll understand once I show you." _

The man thought about it and shrugged, even though he knew the other man couldn't see him. "Sure. Why not. But you must know that you can never play games with me, right? I can have you taken care of in the blink of an eye." He smirked, picturing the guy on the other lines' reaction.

_"R-Right. I am aware, and that's why I wouldn't dare play games with you. Just look at the pictures I'm about to send and decide if he'd be of any use to you." _

He didn't bother saying goodbye. The man just ended the call and waited for his phone to go off so he could see the pictures of this... Demon kid.

He stared at the ceiling in thought. His caller sounded serious, maybe even a little frightened, so was he telling the truth? The man laughed. Surely not. Such a thing couldn't exist.

He jumped slightly when his phone vibrated in his hand. He flipped open the phone and widened his eyes.

"No... This has to be a photoshop prank or something..." On his phone was a navy haired teenager, about the same age as one of his clients, wielding a sword sprouting blue flames. The flames surrounded the kid too, but he didn't look to be in any pain... Wait, there was another picture.

He switched to the next picture and smirked. Ah, so this is what he looked like without all... That. Interesting. Maybe he will take a look after all, as bizarre as it may sound...

He smiled evilly. "Perfect. He may be the one..."

* * *

Rin sighed in relief once he exited the True Cross Academy school, Shiemi and Yukio by his side.

"Shiemi-san, how was your first day of school?" Yukio asked with a smile. Shiemi blushed slightly and gripped her bag slightly.

"I-It was fine. Actually a little fun! But, I'm having trouble keeping up..."She laughed nervously. Rin nodded.

"I am having troubles too." Rin said.

"You always have trouble in school, Rin." Yukio added in, pointedly smiling innocently at him.

"Shut up, four-eyes." Rin said mutinously. Shiemi giggled, smiling warmly at the two brothers.

A man wearing a thin, brown trench coat was waiting at the entrance of the school, smoking a cigarette. When he saw Rin, he dropped the cigarette on the ground, put it out, and approached Rin. Rin noticed and stopped walking, glancing to the man suspiciously. Shiemi and Yukio stopped laughing and chatting when they realized their other friend wasn't right behind them.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be Rin Okumura?" The man asked with a smile. Rin glanced to Yukio and his twin shrugged. Rin turned back to the man and slowly nodded.

"Yes... Why?" Rin asked cautiously. He may be stupid, but not stupid enough to give out his full name to-

Wait...

"I just need to borrow you for a second." When he finished that sentence a black van pulled up behind him. Rin started to take some steps back but the man grabbed his arm.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called, instinctively reaching for his gun. _Wait, I can't take it out! This is a public zone! But, why are they kidnapping him in a public zone?_

"Rin!" Shiemi dropped her bag and ran towards her best friend, but stopped dead. Yukio widened his eyes and looked around.

Why? Why was no one here?! Aren't they coming home?!

The man aimed a gun at Shiemi, smirking evilly all the while.

"Little girl, why don't you go stay back with your friend?" He motioned the gun in Yukio's direction. "We'll give him back. We just need him for an errand in Ikebukuro. However, when cannot be determined." The man gave Rin off to his friend, who put Rin in the trunk. The friend climbed in with him and then shut it.

Yukio was frozen in place. For some reason, all of his strength was gone. His hands fell limply to his side and he stared at the guy walk towards the driver's seat of the van and shut the door.

All he could do was watch helplessly as they drove off with his brother.

Shiemi turned to him, terror evident in her bright green eyes. "Yuki-chan... Where are they taking him...?" She whispered.

Yukio blankly shook his head and fell to his knees. He couldn't move. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

They... Seriously took Rin?

* * *

_"So this is the demon boy?" _

_"Yeah, in the flesh." _

_"How weird. He looks surprisingly normal, aside from the ears and fangs huh?" _

Rin blinked the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Where was he? The last he remembered was some guy putting a rag over his...

He sat straight up and frantically looked around for his sword. One man in a black jacket with fur around the rims of it smirked at him. His kidnapper was leaning against a desk, smoking a cigarette again.

"Looking for this?" The man in the jacket held up his sword, almost like that thing was nothing! Rin growled furiously and launched himself at him. The man sidestepped and held the sword away from him. He quickly took out a knife and pointed it at Rin, making Rin freeze.

"Hello, Rin~ I am Orihara Izaya~ Until you are of no use to me anymore, you'll be staying here with me."

* * *

Sorry this is a bit rushed. I tried to make it flow smoothly, but I most likely failed horribly DX

Oh well. Wanna tell me how I did in a review? Should I continue?

~Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Rin stared at this 'Izaya' guy. How DARE he steal his sword and how DARE he point a knife at him afterwards?! And the whole staying with him thing... What's going on?!

"What do you mean 'Until I am no use to you anymore'? What am I doing here? Why did you guys take me? Where's Yukio?" Izaya sighed at his constant questioning.

"Unfortunately, I can only say that you are doing a forced favor for me. I don't know you well enough to let such an important person off on his own, especially if he can't control his flame..." Izaya smirked at Rin's shocked expression.

"How... How did you...?" Rin trailed off, speechless. Only a few teachers, his friends, Shura, Yukio, and Mephisto are supposed to know that, right? While that is a lot of people, it's only trusted people who wouldn't say a word (for Rin or for them, he didn't know). So how did a guy who's never been seen around True Cross before know such crucial information...?

Izaya looked away slightly before smiling rather creepily. "Well, how I found out doesn't really matter, right?" Izaya put the knife away in his pocket and took Rin's sword out of the bag.

Rin glared at him. "It does matter how you found out. Who told you? I haven't even seen you at True Cross Academy."

Izaya unsheathed part of the sword and, just like the pictures, Rin burst into a bright blue flame. Rin widened his eyes. No.. Some stranger has seen his secret now! What if he tries and gets him exorcised? He couldn't die yet! He still had to defeat Satan! Rin launched himself towards Izaya again in a slight panic. "Give me my sword back!" Rin shouted. Izaya attempted to just let him fly again, but Rin didn't fall for the same trick twice. Once Rin landed, he quickly slid around and tackled Izaya, wrapping his hands around his throat.

Izaya smiled wickedly at him. "How interesting! The air around you is blazing, yet I feel no burn from your flames! You can definitely help me!" Izaya started to break out into laughter. Rin stared at him in confusion, subconsciously loosening his grip on his throat. This guy is seriously crazy... Rin could easily kill him, yet there he was, laughing about the fact that his flames aren't burning him alive.

Izaya noticed how Rin's grip had loosened and quickly grabbed the knife from his pocket and slashed his face. Rin yelped in surprise and pain and scrambled off of Izaya. He stood up and grabbed the sword from where he had accidentally dropped it. "I personally don't like to fight. So, just comply for a little while and no one gets hurt. Ok?"

Rin got the hint and stayed quiet. Izaya, once again, put the knife away. "You won't attack me now that my weapon is away again, will you? It's beginning to get annoying to have to repeatedly take it out." Izaya asked while walking up the set of stairs behind Rin. Rin sighed and actually considered trying to get his sword back. His common sense got the better of him and he decided to just do what this guy wants so he could go home.

A pang of homesickness tore at Rin's heart. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go back home to his friends, his brother, hell, he even misses the clown.

Izaya glanced down to see Rin's solemn expression. This is actually rather interesting. Aren't demons supposed to kill humans for the fun of it? Weren't they supposed to kill if they're trapped? Why isn't this one doing the same? No, in fact, he doesn't look like he could kill anybody. He may threaten, but he could never kill. Maybe he-

"Izaya-kun, I'm going to head out now." Izaya blinked in surprise and looked at Rin's kidnapper. Honestly, Izaya thought he left already.

"Yeah, sure." He called down, waving in dismissal. Rin stared at the guy until he had left the... What is this place? A house? An office? Both?

"Hey, Rin-san~ You don't like school, do you?" Izaya asked in a sing-song voice. Rin just nodded. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but you'll be attending a school that a couple of... 'Friends' I know of go to." He explained.

Rin stood up and stared at him mutinously. "Why can't you just let me do whatever it is I need to do and let me go already?" Rin asked. Izaya leaned against a rail that acted as a wall and looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Hm... I wonder." He then turned back around and continued looking behind some books. Rin sighed in irritation and took a look around. He knew there was no getting through to him, so he might as well make himself at home. Rin walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at the kitchen, the desk, then out to the partly cloudy skies. How far was Ikebukuro from True Cross anyways? Was Yukio worrying about him? What about Shiemi?

Shiemi...

Rin looked down at the floor and rest his elbows on his knees. For some strange reason, he had a good feeling he wasn't going home any time soon...

* * *

"So, Okumura-kun got kidnapped by some strange people from Ikebukuro for a little 'errand,' right?" Yukio nodded in confirmation at Mephisto Pheles's question. Once Yukio had gotten a hold of himself, he had sent Shiemi to go to the rest of his class and tell them what had happened while he went straight to Mephisto.

"Yes, Sir Pheles. What shall we do?" Yukio asked, hoping he would send a search party to Ikebukuro. Mephisto leaned back in his chair, lost in thought.

"Ikebukuro, huh...?" He mumbled. Before Yukio could ask what he meant, Mephisto smirked. "Right! There is really nothing we can do at the moment, Okumura-sensei~" Yukio stared at him, dumbfounded.

"... What?"

"Think about it! You made it sound like they knew who he was, right? Well, then that means they most likely know you too. If you went to go save him, surely they would be prepared. They may kill you on the spot, or even worse, they could kill Okumura-kun. So, there's nothing we can do that won't make the situation even worse than it already is." Mephisto explained. Yukio stayed silent. He had a point...

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Yukio looked at him rather hopefully.

"I think we should wait a couple weeks before we make our attack. That way they'll be more focused on letting Rin do whatever he has to do, and less focused on a rescue party." Mephisto said. Yukio nodded.

"... Alright. Fine. But, if you don't give me orders within that amount of time, I'm leading my own rescue party." Yukio then left Mephisto's office.

Mephisto smirked widely. Sadly, he had a small past with Ikebukuro, and he has a good feeling on who did this. But he wasn't the person to believe in things like an angel or a demon, so this is quite surprising.

Mephisto glanced to his side, looking out the window. He also knew him very well, and he wasn't going to wait a couple weeks, no matter how logical it was.

How fun~ He might take a vacation to Ikebukuro~ Without two of his most important pawns, how could he have any fun here?

Mephisto stood up and left his office. He had plans to make.

* * *

Sorry for the lame ending! It's difficult to think of things while listening to music... Though, I won't turn it off...

Yes, I can answer all the questions you may have! No, I will not cause they will all be answered later on in the story!

Also, I apologize if anyone is OOC. I tried *sighs*

Review~

~Jay

P.S.: I come up with lame fight scenes. I know


End file.
